


Tease

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, Jensen thinks Cougar does this kind of thing on purpose, just to see what will happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended 

Very belated birthday fic for Jodi. Thanks to Cougar's Catnip and Jodi for the beta reading!

Warnings – smut and porn ahead

** L ** L **

Jensen smiled grimly as he watched Cougar. His eyes narrowed as he saw a blonde girl run her hands over the sniper's shoulders and squeeze his arm appreciatively. 

The club's strobe lights moved jerkily over the crowd, picking out various couples and individuals and bathing them in fluorescent white light for a few moments. One light settled on Cougar and the swarm of women around him, and Jensen's smile grew more fixed.

Cougar was well aware that Jensen's eyes were on him, they always were, and he could feel that blue gaze boring into the back of his head like a laser dot flickering over a target. 

Another girl slid her arm around his waist and tipped his hat back to look into his eyes as she danced with him. Jensen's hands balled into fists. The deafening dance music had an undeniably catchy beat, and Cougar was the focus of practically every woman, and a lot of the men, on the dance floor.

The sniper enjoyed the attention, feeling women's hands sliding over him, squeezing his butt and brushing over the front of his pants in hopeful anticipation. He knew Jake was going to give him hell for this later, but, that had always been the plan. Nothing was hotter than an insanely jealous hacker.

Extricating himself from the groping hands of the women, Cougar walked purposefully off the dance floor and out of the club, not casting so much as a glance Jensen's way. Jensen finished his drink and followed, an odd smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes that promised trouble.

Cougar sniffed at the cold night air, and pulled his hat lower over his eyes. He wandered into the alley next to the club, knowing he wouldn't have long to wait. Sure enough, a minute later a warm body pressed up against his back and slowly walked him forward until he was flush against the ancient brick wall. 

A strong hand slid down Cougar's arm and grasped his wrist, pulling it up so that his palm rested flat against the wall. The same was done for the other, and Cougar smiled to himself, Jensen was so predictable sometimes.

Cougar braced his arms and pushed back against Jensen who gave a little ground, allowing the sniper to straighten his arms. A soft mouth with that silly camel-beard brushed against Cougar's ear and Jensen growled, “You are a fucking tease.”

“Am not,” pouted Cougar, “teasing implies offering something and then not going through with it.” As he spoke he pushed his hips back and ground against Jensen's groin, showing that anything he offered the hacker was definitely going to be delivered.

Jensen laughed softly, a little menacing in his calmness. “Not a tease to me, to those girls in there. You know they actually thought they stood a chance of taking you home tonight?” He snorted, “As if.” Cougar smiled again, his teeth shining in the darkness. Jensen continued, “I mean, you know full well that this,” he patted Cougar's ass, “and this,” he rubbed a hand over Cougar's hardening dick, “are mine. Don't you?”

Cougar smirked at the wall and said, “Maybe.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, so Cougs was ready to play, was he? Well, it'd be rude to disappoint him. And sometimes, the damn sniper needed a little reminder as to who owned his ass. Ignoring the stirrings in his own pants, Jensen reached around and undid Cougar's belt and swiftly slid his pants zipper down. 

The sharp intake of breath from Cougar was like music to Jensen's ears and he murmured, “You want me to show you just why I think this is mine?” Cougar nodded, knowing that, at times, his silence was more of a turn on to Jensen than his words. The hacker's goatee tickled his ear again as he whispered, “You want me to make you come, right here and now?” Another nod. Jensen smiled and ran his tongue around the shell of Cougar's ear, feeling the sniper start to tense up, eager for the coming orgasm. His evil side kicked in and Jensen slid Cougar's zipper back up, and re-fastened his belt. “Tough.”

Cougar growled, but didn't say anything. Obviously Jensen had decided to play this out a little longer, and seeing that he'd been the one to start it, Cougar couldn't really complain. 

Jensen's hands on his shoulders turned him around and he stared into those startlingly blue eyes. Right now they were sparkling with mischief, as Jensen said, “You, are a pain in my ass, you know that?” Cougar just raised an eyebrow. “We come out for a nice evening, and you have to go getting all flirty with those girls. Did I or did I not say, directly before we left my apartment that you were not to go unleashing those bedroom eyes on anyone?”

Cougar tilted his chin up defiantly and didn't answer. Jensen's hand slid downwards and roughly gripped his neglected dick, making the sniper grind his teeth and mutter, “Yes.”

“And what did you do?” Jensen's voice was almost mocking but his eyes were still warm.

“Flirted,” Cougar ground out, wishing he could just get Jensen to move his hand a few times, this would all be a lot less stressful then.

“And now what do I have to do with you?” Jensen lazily rubbed his thumb over the head of Cougar's cock, standing proud through his tight jeans.

Cougar's smile was enough to make Jensen want to drop to his knees and suck him off that very second, but he stayed in character. “Yep, that's right, baby, now I gotta take you home and teach you a lesson.”

Cougar still stayed silent but his smile widened. Whatever Jensen had planned, it was bound to be the perfect end to a well-played evening.

** L ** L **

As soon as they were through the apartment door, Jensen took Cougar's hat and carefully placed it on the hallway table. Cougar felt naked without it, but then, that was the whole point. He allowed Jake to slowly push him into the bedroom, hands firm and uncompromising on his back. They were both in character and intended to remain so for a while, so when Jensen spoke, Cougar wasn't surprised to hear the low, almost growling voice he used in these situations.

“Strip.”

A tiny smirk on his face, Cougar did as instructed. In next to no time he stood in nothing but his underwear. Jensen ran a fingernail down his arm, smiling as he saw goosebumps spring up in its wake.

“I did say strip, so why are you still wearing these?” he asked silkily, snapping the waistband of Cougar's boxers and tapping a hand on his ass reprovingly.

“Lo siento,” Cougar murmured, although he wasn't sorry in the slightest, this was all part of the game. As soon as the boxers were gone, Jensen stepped in front of Cougar and looked him over, for all the world as though they were on the parade ground and this was a routine inspection. 

Reaching out, Jensen tweaked one of Cougar's nipples and smirked as the sniper muffled a yelp. He slid a hand into the long black hair and pulled out the tie holding it back. Cougar leaned back into Jake's touch and the younger man grinned, allowing him to enjoy it for a second before stepping away again.

“On your knees,” Jensen ordered quietly.

Cougar instantly slid elegantly to his knees and blinked up at Jake, his posture submissive but his raised chin and knowing smirk more than a little defiant.

Jake's bedroom carpet was deep and luxurious, and Cougar's knees sank into it slightly. He was always glad that Jake had a penchant for carpet, kneeling on a wooden floor for extended periods of time could be painful sometimes. 

Carding his hands back into Cougar's hair, Jensen said, with a smile in his voice, “You are a tease, you know. Those poor women really thought they stood a chance of getting some action tonight, with you swaggering around giving off your usual 'I'm a sex god, take me home and fuck me witless' vibes,” he chuckled, “maybe that's what I'll do later, but for now, I think you need a little reminder of just who really owns that spectacular ass of yours.” His voice turned brisk, and Cougar shivered again, he secretly loved it when Jake got like this, hence the insane amount of flirting he'd done earlier. “Hands behind your back, no touching. All you need to do is stay still and relax.”

Cougar frowned slightly, even when giving Jake blowjobs, he was always allowed to touch. And Jake had the most fantastic legs; they were perfect for running his fingertips over while he reduced his lover to a boneless, babbling mess. Touching was fun and he liked it, so he pouted a little at being denied the opportunity. 

Jake's finger slid down his cheek and tilted his chin up so that he gazed into clear blue eyes, “Are you going to do as I tell you, or do I need to tie your hands behind you?” 

Cougar's dick gave a little twitch at these words. God, he did love it when Jake was the one tying him up. “Whatever you want to do,” he replied roughly, knowing that what he wanted wasn't really the issue right now, this was all about Jensen.

Jake grinned, “Nah, I don't think I need to tie you up just yet. Better this way. Now, hands behind your back, and keep 'em there till I say otherwise, got it?”

Cougar nodded and slid his hands behind him. Jensen stroked his hair again, loving how the soft strands slipped through his fingers.

Jake had only turned on one of the lamps so the bedroom was in semi darkness. Cougar knelt near the small patch of light and the soft glow accentuated his high cheekbones and lean physique. Jake felt a fizz of excitement shoot through him as he looked at his handsome lover. 

Then, he swiftly undid his own pants, and pulled his already hard cock free of his boxers. He ran the head of it along Cougar's bottom lip and smiled as his dark haired lover eagerly opened his mouth. “Just your mouth, remember, no hands this time,” he warned Cougar, who nodded minutely in agreement.

Relaxing his jaw, Cougar licked his lips and slid his mouth down over Jake. Jensen couldn't hold back his sharp gasp, it was like having velvet soft molten lava wrapped around his dick. Jesus, this was the best way to spend an evening. Forcing himself to think, and to remember why they were doing this, Jake placed his hands on Cougar's cheeks and held him in place while he gently thrust into the warm wetness that felt so amazing. 

Cougar made an annoyed noise and tried to pull away. This was his blowjob, he was the one controlling it, what did Jake think he was doing? The large hands on his cheeks stayed firm and stopped him from moving an inch either way. He flicked his eyes up at Jake, and understood. Oh, this was the lesson Jake had talked about earlier. Damn. 

“Relax,” Jensen ordered softly, not letting go of Cougar's face. “You were bad, and now I get to play. So all you need to do is sit there and let me. Okay?”

Cougar made a muffled noise that could have been “'kay,” so Jensen buried his hands in the sniper's long hair, still preventing Cougar from moving his head very much. Moving very gently and patiently, Jake pushed his hips forward and reveled in the silky moisture of Cougar's mouth sliding over his aching shaft.

His eyes widening slightly, Cougar realized that he really had a small part to play in this. Jake was right, all he had to do was relax and let his tall lover do whatever he wanted. Hmm, not easy. He liked being able to suck and swirl his tongue around Jake's cock and vary the rhythm, bringing Jensen to the edge, then letting him back away from it, only to start the pattern all over again. But now, all he could do was kneel there and appreciate that Jake could do as he liked, thrust as hard as he wanted against Cougar's mouth and make him take it, every last mind-meltingly erotic second of it.

Jensen was having a hard time not slamming himself against Cougar's willing mouth, he hadn't been sure that the sniper would cooperate quite so fully. But, looking down at him, kneeling where Jensen had told him to, hands clasped tightly behind his naked back, hair spilling over his shoulders, mouth stretched compliantly around Jake's dick, his thrusts sped up and he felt the tight ball of arousal begin to knot at the base of his spine.

Cougar felt Jake's cock slide a little further into his mouth, and fought to relax his throat. He threw a quick glance upward and saw that Jensen's eyes were shut, and he had that look on his face that said he was fighting to keep the orgasm at bay for a while longer. Cougar would never admit it, but this was actually turning him on to a ridiculous level. His untouched dick twitched and bobbed but he didn't move his hands from behind his back, whatever anyone could say about him, they couldn't say he wasn't capable of following orders.

Cougar didn't really expect Jake to let him get a hand on his cock any time soon. Somehow, just kneeling here, letting his lover take his own pleasure and not expecting anything in return, was sending a flood of feel-good endorphins around his body. He smiled around Jake's dick and hummed, mentally congratulating himself as Jake groaned in ecstasy. 

Jake gasped as he felt his cock actually touch the back of Cougar's throat, “Fuck, I need to make you do this more often,” he managed to mutter, before his hips stuttered and Cougar felt a gush of warm liquid in his mouth. Swallowing Jake's come, he coughed and felt his eyes start to water. After a couple more spasmodic thrusts, Jensen pulled away, his whole body twitching and shuddering with the aftershocks. 

There was a huge grin on the tech's face, which managed to be both exhausted and smug at the same time. “Now do you remember who you belong to?” he managed to mumble, his brain barely working beyond 'that was hot, do it again, do it again!'

Cougar narrowed his eyes at his blond lover and tried to glare, but couldn't keep an answering grin off his own face. “Si.”

Jensen held out a hand and hauled Cougar to his feet, pulling him close and leaning on him. “God, that was good. And I think we'll be trying that again the next time you feel like being bad and flirting with other people, 'kay?”

Cougar chuckled and led Jensen to the bed, pushing him down onto it. Jake collapsed happily onto the blankets, every bone feeling as though it had turned to jelly. Cougar bent down to pick up his boxers, but was stopped by Jake's foot on his shoulder. “Oh no, you don't. I didn't say you could get dressed. You stay just as you are for a while. I'm gonna go sleep, and maybe when I wake up, I might let you come a few times before I fuck you, just to loosen you up, you know.”

Cougar rolled his eyes but dropped the boxers and curled up next to Jake on the bed. Slinging an affectionate arm over his waist, Jake said, “Hmm, you are gorgeous, and mine. Don't you go forgetting that, you're mine. And contrary to popular opinion, I am not all that easy going, and sharing is not my gig.”

“I know that,” Cougar muttered back, “I don't share either, remember.”

“I know,” Jensen smiled, “looks like we're stuck with each other.”

“Could be worse,” Cougar mused, “I suppose I can put up with you for a while longer.”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, “seeing as you give the most fantastic blowjobs, and have an ass that I'd happily fight anyone for, I'll keep you.”

Cougar rolled his eyes again but said nothing, deep down, it was really kind of nice to be wanted.


End file.
